In the Language of Flowers
by Ian-the-Existential-Crisis
Summary: Plagg hated her. He hated her red hair, the deep blue of her eyes, the curve of her lips. Every part of him vibrated in rage with each word that escapes her. But there was a fine line between love and hate. Even his own orange lilies knew of his loathing for bad for Plagg that the opposite of love wasn't hate but total apathy. Side pairings: Nooroo x Dusuu and Trixx x Pollen
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

They say there is a fine line between love and hate. To love or to hate, there has to be a connection. There has to be something there, a spark before the extreme. Two extremes but not opposites. Emotions that far-too-easily overlap.

That was probably the reason Plagg couldn't breath. Because somewhere along this dark winding road his hate had turned into love. Even if he himself couldn't- absolutely refused to- believe it. His hatred, his disdain had turned into love.

And his flowers said it all.

Hanahaki- a disease born from a one-sided, usually unrequited, love. People with Hanahaki cough up pedals, whole flowers much later on, as a physical manifestation of their love. Flowers vary from person to person. And though the origin of the disease was unknown, along with why it had suddenly started to effect people, the doctors could remove the flowers from the lungs of the ill.

Which left a question. Why had Plagg not had his flowers removed? Simple, whether it was love or hate, he didn't want to lose what he felt for her.

Tikki Cheng. The stupidly strong-headed class rep. He hated her, it couldn't really be love. Everything about her annoyed him. That stupid sweet smile she always had plastered on her fake face. Her too-bright-to-be-natural red hair. And those obnoxious blue bell eyes that always seemed to see right through him. He hated her.

But even thinking of her made him choke. If he hadn't been in the safety of his own personal bathroom that was attached to his room, them maybe he might have worried about the orange pedals that slipped passed his dark fingers. But since he was locked away, far from the view of others, he didn't care that little orange lily pedals littered his bathroom linoleum.

Hatred and disdain.

He hated her so much? So why? Why did he cough up pedals everytime she entered his mind?

"Plagg hurry up." Nooroo called from outside his bathroom door.

He was probably Plagg's best friend, not that he would ever openly admit it, and also one of the most dense people ever. The purple haired boy was probably thinking so weird reason for Plagg to still be in the bathroom. He once told everyone at Plagg's birthday party that he had a weird obsession with showers and was constantly taking them because though he loved cheese greatly he hated to always smell of it.

"I'll be out when I'm good and ready." Plagg grumbled just loud enough to the other to hear.

"Come on man. We were supposed to meet up with Trixx and Pollen like," There was a brief moment of silence while Nooroo checked his phone. "Like, half an hour ago."

"Go without me then." Plagg called through the door. He was pretty sure he was done. No petals, no blood. Okay, he was good.

"No way! If I don't take you out, you'd probably just sit in your room all day eating cheese and playing video games."

"I see nothing wrong with that." Plagg flushed the toilet. He rinsed his hands before making his way to the door.

Nooroo's frown came into clear view, making Plagg want to slam the door in his stupid face. Sometimes having friends that actually care about your well-being was hard.

"You look pale."

"I'm pretty sure you have no right to talk." Plagg teased. Nooroo and he were opposites. Where Nooroo was pale and had naturally light blonde hair- why he dyed it purple was beyond Plagg but he never wanted to see the inside of his friend's mind- Plagg had black hair and dark skin. So for Nooroo to comment... Maybe he wasn't as good at hiding this as he had originally though.

Nooroo's worried eyes followed him behind thick rimmed glasses. "Shou-"

"Dude, you were so worried about being late and now you're blocking me in my bathroom. Make up your mind." Plagg teased him again.

He loved to watch his friend fumble after getting flustered. It was like he had no idea what to do. He had been caught unaware.

"Yeah- yeah. Sorry. Want me to grab your bag?" He stepped away.

"It's in the kitchen. I'll get my shoes." Plagg bolted left, heading down the small apartment hall to his bedroom.

He didn't mind living in an apartment. It was just him and his dad, Sass, so they didn't have need of the big house they used to live in when his mom...

"Plagg, dude, when is your dad getting home?" Nooroo's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Should be soon. He's in China right now." Plagg raised an eyebrow at the question before realizing that his friend was in the kitchen. The almost barren, desolate, kitchen.

It wasn't like Plagg didn't know how to shop, or that he just didn't. But, it seemed like a waste to get a lot at once when his father was gone. He would get what he needed when he needed.

Plagg shook his head. He could think about that later. Right now he just wanted to get this day over with. Having to be a third wheel, which he often was when it came to Nooroo and Duusu, was awkward and, at times, unbearable, so he could only imagine how weird it was going to be being the fifth wheel.

Not that this was, to his knowledge, a double date that he was crashing. It was just... All of his friends were dating. Pollen had Trixx, Nooroo and Duusu couldn't be separated even if their families were too close to a Romeo and Juliet feud. Ah, the pleasures of being rich.

"You almost ready?" Nooroo's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah. Give me a second would you." He snapped, grabbing the nearest shows he could find, a pair of worn black converse.

Man, he really didn't want to go. But at least it would take his mind off of her for the moment. But just like every time he tried to forget or brush her from his mind, those perfect blue bell eyes crept into his tthoughts.

He let a hiccup escape.

Tikki Cheng. Loud, stubborn, lucky, always right, and amazingly beautiful. She was nothing but a constant thorn in his side, the flutter in his stomach, the pang in his heart, and now she was the flowers in his throat.

She really did just continue to take.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Plagg had flopped down at his usual lunch table. Friday's were equally the best and worst thing that ever existed. On one hand, the weekend was coming up. He could ignore all of his friends, responsibilities, and problems until late Sunday night. It would be a peaceful weekend what with his dad out if town. But in the other hand, it would be a long and lonely weekend. All of his friends had relationships, loving, families, and just better things to do. What did Plagg have?

An MMO that he swore up and down that he hated and a two litres of mountain dew that he had to make last the whole weekend. Yeah, totally sounded like a perfect weekend.

But it wasn't like he actually wanted to go out. He didn't like to have to waste his energy. He didn't like being the third or fifth wheel on dates. Sometimes it seemed better if he didn't show up at all.

So how the hell had Nooroo talked him out of the house? Well, Nooroo, that persuasive purple-haired bastard had his ways. Many ways at that. There was always the threat of telling Play's father one of his many secrets (thank goodness he didn't know about the deadly one he kept close to his chest). Then there was the promise of buying him something. To be honest, Plagg knew he was kinda a whore. Spend three hours in the most uncomfortable setting imaginable and get what? Some Chinese take-out? Yeah, it actually was worth it. He would rather not have to cook.

Neither of those reasons where what Nooroo had used though. No, he was too cunning, too brilliant for that. Plagg should have seen it ahead of time. He really should have known.

"Look man, you won't be a fifth wheel. You see, Dusuu also has a friend coming. And her friend doesn't have a date."

"Fine, fine. Whatever." Plagg shrugged.

He really should have stayed home. The sky was too bright. It was a beautiful Saturday morning… well it was kinda afternoon at this point, not that Plagg cared to point that out.

"But I need you to trust me." Nooroo insisted pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

That nervous tick. What the hell did he have to be anxious about? He wasn't the one basically being forced on a blind date because he was too much of an ass to actu get a girl. He wasn't the one slowly torturing himself, struggling to breathe. At least Plagg hopped not. If he did have any troubles he kept them well hidden behind a very tight smile. No, as far as Plagg knew, his best friend had a great life, he wouldn't go so far as to say perfect, but he definitely had it good. Rich family, loving girlfriend who adored him with all of her being, awesome parents that were always around. In many ways he was like Tikki. His luck, seemed to never run out.

"I mean." Plagg shrugged rolling his eyes with nothing but sarcasm dripping from his voice. "When have you ever led me astray? It's not like you did something to lose face last week when you left me stranded in a boat in the middle of nowhere."

"Okay, you had a rower with you. So you weren't really stranded and it wasn't the middle of nowhere. I know you hate swimming but you would have been fine. Did I mention that you had a rower with you?"

"Is that what they are called? Rowers?" Plagg questioned.

"Look it doesn't matter. You got home safe,before it even started to rain. I got drenched in that rain by the way." Nooroo huffed. It was almost convincing, but he couldn't keep the smirk from his face.

"Oh poor baby." Plagg cooed. "Okay, to make you feel better, about your mistake, I will try my hardest not to complain too much today. I will be in my best behavior. Scout's honor."

"I have known you for almost all of your life. You have never been a scout. Swear on something real. Something of value."

"Ugh, fine." Plagg scoffed. His emerald eyes darted around as they walked trying to think of something worth 'value' that Nooroo wouldn't threaten to break if Plagg didn't hold up his end of the deal. His poor DS was never the same after that glasses-wearing sadist was done with it. Oh it still 'played' games. But it made this weird noise that Plagg was pretty sure he has heard random girls make in those demonic movies about being possessed by Satan or something.

"I uh, swear on my future child."

"What am I? Rumplestiltskin? Knowing your luck you won't even have a child. Your cursed luck will probably end with you."

Oh how close he was to being right. Unless Plagg could forget about her. Those stupid blue eyes.

"So what's the big deal? Do I know this person? I mean, you are threatening my first-born child."

"Okay first of all, don't be mad. Second of all, I would give your child an amazing life. It's not like you weren't already going to make me the godfather-"

"Man I hated that movie." Plagg interrupted.

"And third, just don't be mad." Nooroo coughed a little to clear his throat before fumbling with his glasses again.

"One and three are the same. Who is it?" Plagg stopped walking.

"So…" Nooroo started slowly. He also stopped walking but he didn't turn around. Instead his head dropped and he glared at the sidewalk with a gaze so fierce Plagg thought maybe it would just give way under his intensity.

"Nooroo."

"It's Tikki alright." He all but shouted.

"No."

"Look, Dusuu told me not to tell you. I know you don't like her but give it a chance. Please. Apparently Du forced Tikki out of the house this weekend so just play nice okay."

"No way." Plagg glared daggers at him. If only looks could kill maybe he wouldn't be the only one dying right now. How was this even going to work? Having to think about her was agonizing at best, but having to spend actual time with her. The mere thought made his heart flutter and his lungs want to burst.

"Dude please?" Nooroo begged. "I'll do anything."

"Anything sounds tempting but no." Plagg said flatly. He was not having this argument. And especially not in public. He had already seen a few people whisper as they passed. This was getting embarrassing really fast.

However he underestimated his best friend yet again. He knew better than to let his guard down around Nooroo, but that smile and those innocent purple eyes always saw right through even his sturdiest walls.

His smile faltered slightly as he whipped out his phone. "Fine you win."

"Are you telling them I'm not coming?"

"No." His voice has none of its usual cheer. "I'm going to text your dad and tell him your sick."

"Dude, what the fuck!" Plagg yelled at him, cheeks gaining color as he realized that people had actually stopped to look at them. Great, just great. Now it was him making the spectacle.

"I heard you when I came in. You'd have to be an idiot to think I didn't hear anything." Yeah, Nooroo had let himself in, like he usually did. It wasn't surprising. At this point Plagg was just glad he was already in the bathroom and not the kitchen where he had been moments before he started to choke for no apparent reason.

"Fine." Plagg brushed a hand through his ebony hair. "Just don't bother him with this. His trips are usually really important."

Nooroo arched an eyebrow at him. "Much better."

"Do I still owe you my first born?" Plagg tried to laugh. He was going to have to be more careful.

"Well duh." Nooroo smiled brightly. Back to his old smile. That was a good sign. "But on a serious note, have you gone to the hospital? You sounded awful."

"It's no big deal." Plagg shrugged, finally feeling like he could walk again. Man, now they were really going to be late. "Probably something I eat yesterday not agreeing with me."

"I always pack a lunch on meatloaf day." Nooroo nodded, content… for now at least.

* * *

Okay so they weren't late. Surprise, surprise. In fact, Pollen's fuzzy blonde hair was the only recognizable one among the thin crowd. He sat on, well it was somewhere between sitting and leaning against, the fountain. His royal blue eyes glued to his phone, like a typical sixteen-year-old.

"Pollen?" Nooroo called, the question on the tip of his tongue lingered in his voice.

"You guys finally made it?" He didn't bother looking up.

Pollen was the kind of guy that, yeah, he was friendly. But he also had a million and two people who wanted his attention or that he was talking to. The only one who could drag his interest away from that stupid android in his hand was Trixx. And they were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the ladies?" Pollen asked scrolling down on, probably, his twitter feed.

"Where's Trixx?" Nooroo countered.

Somebody needed to remind Plagg, how were these two idiot even friends? They weren't the most compatible people who ever stepped within a three foot radius of one another. It seemed like any time they were alone, minus Plagg of course, they started a pissing contest. For once, Plagg wished his friends were normal. But with his luck, that would never happen.

"Doing stuff and things. Don't mind them for now." He shrugged. His damned eyes still glued to that tiny stupid- "We can't go anywhere without Dusuu and…" He trailed off.

"He already knows." Nooroo lifted his head. If this was a cartoon then he would probably be surrounded by like a sunbeam or sparkles or something to show off his holier-than-thou presence.

"And you still came?" He head didn't tilt up, but he lifted his perfect blonde brow. It was something at least.

"Of course he did. I, his loving and honest best friend, asked this one small favor of him. Too which he couldn't deny. You see, Plagg is my life, my love, we would do anything for one another."

"Blackmail." Plagg coughed. He cleared his throat afterwards to finish his sentence. "Besides that sounded awfully gay."

"As it should." Nooroo huffed. "Because we are lovers."

"If we are lovers why don't you give me some he-"

Pollen grunted, finally looking up. "Are you guys done blowing each other? Want me to get you a fucking room so you guys can make out?"

"You wish." Plagg grinned. "We both know that he's too short to be my type. Maybe to pasty."

"Golden is godly." Pollen nodded.

"Bronzed is beauty." Plagg added.

"Colored is-"

"Okay I get it." Nooroo frowned playfully. "White bits are boring. You guys like the beautiful colors of the world."

"You make it seem like I don't want want you because race. That is entirely not true. A white man can be just as beautiful as a person of color. But you're a clingy hoe." Plagg laughed.

"Someone strong and independent is wonderful." Pollen added. "Trixx never needs my help refunding their self. I will gladly jump in. But they like to handle it and the way they put down haters and bigots is the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"Really anyone who is fierce and willing to fight for what they believe in could hold my cold black heart." Plagg said.

"Are you guys calling me weak?" Nooroo looked between the two.

"No. But…" Plagg eyes Pollen looking for help.

"If one of us got in a fight you would jump in head first. Regardless of anything you would want to help us and protect us, which isn't a bad thing. But you can be clingy and overbearing with the amount of help you want to give." Pollen finished.

"You guys are weird. Just accept my love."

"I already said you could give me h-"

"Get a room." Pollen yelled over Plagg so he couldn't finish.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

To say it was a surprise that Trixx and Pollen bailed on them to go do their own thing would be a lie. It happened far to frequently for anyone to really even care. Group dates with them, where they actually stayed through the whole date without some stupid excuse to get up and bail, were beyond rare.

It didn't matter. They usually did their own thing anyways.

If it were a normal day, though, Plagg would just run off so Nooroo and Duusu could have a day to themselves. Not like they didn't spend all the time they could with one another already, but Plagg hated being their third wheel. It didn't matter how much they tried to convince him that he wasn't, he knew that he was.

And, it wasn't like Plagg and his father weren't on good terms, but he definitely didn't want some of his secrets spilled to the older man. That was the only reason he was staying. Fuck Nooroo and his fucking cheeky blackmail ways.

"Nooroo." Duusu called out. Plagg wasn't sure if she had some creepy sixth sense when it came to the purple haired geek. She always seemed to spot the two of them before Plagg could ever lay eyes on her. Which was weird enough seeing as she stood out like a giraffe in an ant farm. Okay, sure, bad metaphor but very true. She had deep indigo hair that slightly curled, making her easy to spot.

But Duusu wasn't what drew his eyes. No, if only she could keep his attention. But sadly she couldn't, not with those deep blue eyes behind her.

Plagg felt his chest tighten. He wasn't sure if his hand was already giving over the spot that pained him in anticipate or if he moved it unconsciously upon seeing Tikki.

She also didn't look happy. Her red brow was arched. But she was being pulled by the arm across a moderately crowded area.

Plagg pulled his eyes away. This is just how he wanted to spend the day; avoiding eye contact with the person who is supposed to be his date, with a constant tickling reminder of how much he hated her constantly present.

"Plagg, I'm glad you made it." Duusu beamed.

"Like I would miss this for the world." He made no effort to hide his sarcasm.

"Dude." Nooroo gave him a light nudge before turning his attention back to his girlfriend. "I told you I would get him to come."

"Not without bribery." Plagg mumbled.

"I suspected as much." The pink-eyed girl grinned while she looked around. "Did they not even stay until we got here? Honestly why did they invite themselves if they weren't going to at least be here long enough to say hello?"

"Some friends." Tikki huffed.

Her voice resonated in Plagg's ears. Even though her voice dripped with sarcasm she still had that annoying smile in place. How could someone sound so unenthusiastic while also wearing a smile? It's just pissed him off even more.

"One could say that the better friends are the ones who won't force you to stay in a place that makes you uncomfortable."

"Nobody is forcing you to stay." Tikki shot back.

Oh, if only she knew.

"How about something to eat?" Nooroo jumped in. It was probably for the best he did. The more Plagg argued with her, the madder he got, the worse he would feel. He hated knowing his thoughts would drift back to her. He would probably spend hours thinking about the unhappy time of her voice and how it didn't match the cheerfully colored pink sun-dress she was wearing for that ever present pearly pink smile.

"I'm famished." Duusu nodded at Nooroo's words. "And it's such a lovely day. I know a great ice cream shop!"

"Ice cream isn't food, Duu." Tikki placed a hand on the blue-haired teen's shoulder.

"That sounds stupid." Plagg mumbled.

"Hey man," Nooroo tossed an arm around Plagg's neck. "You are really messing this up for poor Noosu."

Plagg blinked. "What the fuck man? You've already names my unborn child?"

"Well, you're going to fuck this up one way or another so I might as well prepare."

"Don't use your weird ship name for you and your girl as a name for my child." Plagg batted him away.

* * *

Plagg squirmed in his seat. He didn't like the thought of having to sit next to her for the twenty minutes it took everyone to eat, and he especially hated that he was sitting next to her in the darkness of the movie theater. Having an end seat gave him easy access to run away, but he was still trapped next to her.

It had crossed his mind to excuse himself to the bathroom and not come back but the vert real threat of Nooroo, the bastard, calling his dad was the only thing that kept him there.

What the fuck even was the movie they were watching? Something about two superheroes saving Paris. It didn't seem lame, and the animation was pretty good, but he couldn't focus on it.

She was next to him. All his senses could feel her. She smelled of baked sweets, chocolate cookies to be exact. He knew her family ran one of the better bakeries in town and she was the perfect daughter that always helped them when they needed it.

Her eyelashes were long. Plagg thanked the sideways angle at which he could see her, that he couldn't see her bright blue eyes. But from this distance he noticed the light galaxy of freckles that dusted her nose and cheeks. With as little time as she spent in the sun, he wasn't surprised they were near invisible.

He tore his eyes away from her. He didn't like her. Plagg hated her. He had to remind himself. Sitting here with her, no malicious words being spat, he had almost forgotten. She was indeed beautiful. And he hates that about her. Lucky, beautiful, smart… What didn't she have going for her? Where were her flaws? It was almost like he was watching a goddess from afar. He would never be able to touch her world. He would never be perfection.

In the end he did excuse himself to the restroom. It was near the end of the movie so nobody would say anything when he didn't come back. And he was kind enough to meet them back outside. That was, once he was through purging himself of the orange lilies.

Yes, he was watching a goddess from afar. But instead of admiration, that she got from most of the people who gazed upon her, he would watch in contempt. She didn't need his praise. She would continue to take from him no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**_In this story Pollen is a boy and Trixx is nonbinary. Either deal with it or don't read . My story, I write them how I want._**

 _Chapter 4_

"Plagg."

The raven-haired teen had barely opened his eyes before realizing it was his father on the other line. He hadn't even been awake enough to look at the name. He was lucky he didn't confuse it for his alarm and just hang up the call. What day was it again? It was Sunday. His father always called on Sundays. Usually at an ungodly hour, depending on how far away from home, he was. It was probably closer to midday where Sass was.

"Hey dad." He pulled his cellphone away from his ear and cleared his throat. It was sore, but not as bad as he thought it would be considering all the shit that happened the day before. "What's up? How's your trip?"

"Not too good. It looks like I'll be here a little longer than planned." His father sighed. "Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah. It's still kinda early." Plagg eyed the digital clock he rarely used on his nightstand. It was only eight.

"I'm sorry." Sass apologized through the phone. "I always forget the time difference."

"It's no big deal."

"Do you think you'll be alright for another few weeks while I try to push this deal through?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He grumbled. It wasn't like his dad to worry. He was usually too busy for that.

"Well Nooroo texted…"

That dirty little snitch. Plagg had gone on the stupid double date and his best friend, no scratch that, ex-best-friend had betrayed him.

"And you didn't come back for the movie."

"It was boring, so I decided to play hookie. He always gets so excited, dad I don't know why you listen to him sometimes."

"So everything is okay?" Sass emphasized the 'is', letting the S rattle a little with his mix of accents. He never stayed in one place long enough to have a firm grasp on an accent, he just sounded like a mix of places all stirred into one sentence.

"Yeah, totally." Plagg lied through his teeth. "Don't let Nooroo's dramatics ruin a good business opportunity for you. You've been trying to get this deal for about three months. I'll still be here when you get back, might be at school, but you know."

"Yeah." Sass sounded almost relieved. "Yeah, you're right. He just sounded so worried that I couldn't help it. After your mother…"

Plagg sighed. "I'm not going anywhere dad."

It hurt to lie to him. But Sass was a grown-ass-man. He knew that Plagg couldn't stay forever. Though the fate his son was facing was probably the last thing he would be expecting.

"I'll call again soon."

"Okay. Talk to you soon." Plagg yawned into the phone. He waited for his dad to hang up before turning the object off and going back to sleep. It was Sunday. He didn't plan on going anywhere. He didn't plan on doing anything but staying in bed. He would be fine for a while without distractions.

Plagg's eyes opened to the sound of a rough pounding on the door. He wasn't sure why or who would be brutally destroying his poor door, but they had already annoyed him. All he wanted to do was sleep.

"Yeah yeah!" He yelled as loud as his sleep filled voice would let him. "I'm coming."

Begrudgingly he rose from his bed, making his way to the door. Sure the apartment wasn't big, but with that annoying knocking it seemed to make the small trip turn from seconds to an eternity.

"What the fuck do you-"

He would have finished his vague insult, but Nooroo came tumbling in the moment the thin wood between them opened. His arms reached out forwards, encircling Plagg's neck, pulling him close.

"Thank goodness! You didn't answer your phone I was worried something might have happened!"

"Why would anything be wrong you nerd? I just turned my phone off after talking with my dad this morning, by the way, we need to have a small chat about that. I must have fallen back to sleep."

"I was just so worried." Nooroo sniffled, "You didn't seem too okay yesterday. And then you bailed in the middle of the movie, I mean you waited for us, but you didn't come back to watch stuff. Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? I just didn't like the movie that's all."

"Are you sure?"

Plagg rolled his eyes. This was more annoying than Nooroo probably meant it to be. "Why wouldn't I be sure? I know myself better than anyone."

"If you say so." Nooroo watched him with weary.

Plagg's sighed in defeat. "Hey man, are you doing anything today? Maybe we can chill and play a video game or something."


	5. Chapter 5

**_In this story Pollen is a boy and Trixx is nonbinary. Either deal with it or don't read . My story, I write them how I want._**

 ** _I actually felt very inspired to write this chapter, however, I do have a few other fics I'm working on and my gaming partner and I are working hard to get out YouTube off the ground. Updates might be spotty because of all of this, but know I see all the love you guys have left me and I will be bringing you more of this story_**.

 _Chapter 5_

Sometimes the sun shone too brightly. The colors were too vibrant. But on days like those her eyes would always linger on those emerald eyes. The pair that didn't seem to watch her every move. On days where everything was just too much, She found her eyes following him. The messy black hair, his bronzed skin that bordered on taupe. The only thing striking about him were those eyes. The rest of him easily blended into the background.

At first, Tikki really didn't care who he was. Another boring person she'd seen on the streets of paris. Her first encounter with him was just by mere chance. Her eyes happened to to dart over while she talked to Duusu and he briefly caught her attention.

She liked to people watch. She loved making stories about their lives in her head, to make them seem better than they might be, giving them better stories than her own.

"What are you looking at?" Duusu asked. The blue haired woman was very aware of people around her. She was the oldest daughter of an important business company, that Tikki never cared to remember. Even if they were friends, why should she bother to remember? As soon as she graduated she could leave this place. Three more years of waiting.

"It's nothing." She grinned. "What were you saying?"

"Oh! We the newest designs are on there way out-" She rambled on.

Tikki gave her a light-hearted smile. As much as her friend thought she knew her, Duusu knew very little. She didn't care about fashion. She wasn't fond of this cafe.

But she did catch a glimpse of that person and his sparkling green eyes over the bluenette's shoulder. He also looked bored, probably waiting for a friend as he sat there alone. The scowl on his face was almost comforting.

"Are you ready to go?" Duusu asked, standing.

"Yeah of course." Tikki lifted herself. She really wanted to say goodbye to those eyes that held the same energy as her. Another bored person who doesn't belong.

Had it really been a year since that meeting? Had it been a year since he was just a pair of green eyes that held no name? A year since she didn't care for a name, a smile, anything?

Not that she really cared now. She was just biding her time. Just two years left.

* * *

It wasn't until a month later she saw those green eyes again. For some reason, even though she saw him, she hadn't really looked at him. Tikki would have been able to tell he was around her age if she had actually looked at him. But to her surprise, as she walked into the classroom arm and arm with Duusu, she noticed him. The same bored scowl, those piercing green eyes. It had to be him. There was no way it wasn't.

Duusu pulled on her arm. "Lets get front row seats."

"Why front row?"

She threw her blue hair over her shoulder dramatically. "If I sit in the front row then no matter where he sits, his eyes will always be on me."

"Oh, that's right." Tikki said thoughtfully. "You said your boyfriend was in our class this year. Which one is he?"

Duusu looked around for a moment. "He's not here yet. But he'll probably sit in the back row with his friend."

In the back? Her blue eyes floated up above them to the green ones glaring on ahead.

Duusu followed her gaze. She grinned happily throwing a wave, as if realizing him for the first time. "Hiya Plagg!"

"No need to scream Du, I can hear you just fine." He said lightly giving her a small wave.

"You know him?"

"Of course. Plagg is Noo's best friend. We hang out every once in a while." She nudged Tikki. "And by hang out I mean he helps us study. He was top of the class last year, so Nooroo and I always cheat off his homework."

"Well he won't be for long." Tikki grinned. She was going to be top of the class, she might be newer to this school but she wouldn't lose to him.

"I thought it would be awesome when you said you were transferring in, but really, first time here and you just want to compete for first place?" Duusu frowned.

"I need to be the best in order to get into the college I want. It's nothing personal, he's just an obstacle right now."

"Tikki, with that attitude, it's a wonder you have friends."

"I have you." Tikki bumped her shoulder, taking the leftmost seat at the front of the class. "You're all I need."

"So you say." Duusu grinned again. "But are you going to let me copy your homework?"

"You have what's his name for that."

"Plagg." She corrected. "And obviously I know where my true alliances lie."

That did earn a giggle from Tikki. With her head turned to look at Duusu like this she could see those green eyes. Even if he was just an obstacle, at least she finally had a name for the person who didn't belong. Another person just like her.

* * *

Something was wrong with those green eyes she had come to follow. Over the past year six months they had become dull, less piercing.

It wasn't as if she really cared. He was just an obstacle after all. But still, as her blue eyes followed him he seemed to wither.

" -nd I are planning on going to the movies. It would be amazing if Plagg would actually get a girlfriend then we could double date. Actually it would be great if you had a boyfriend too and we could all go out on a group dating. Knowing Pollen and Trixx they would definitely bail on us, but we would still have you and your boyfriend and Plagg and his girlfriend."

"Du, are you assuming has straight? Haven't you seen the way he talks to Nooroo?"

"Oh no, those two are totally gay together and I respect their relationship, but I'm pretty sure Plagg has a girl he's eyeing."

"Oh really?" Tikki lean her elbow against the pillow, letting herself sink into the bed. "How can you tell?"

Duusu tapped her pencil against her bottom lip. She had actually been doing her homework honestly instead of copying hers. "Well, I'm not sure, but he said something strange that caught Noo's attention. I wasn't there to hear what was said, and he wouldn't tell me, but I want to find out more this Saturday."

"Wait, he's coming with you guys to the movies?" Tikki asked.

"Yeah, I just finished telling you."

"Well, my little sister has been sick recently, but maybe I can talk to my parents into letting me out this weekend, so he won't be your third wheel for once."

"Are you interested in Plagg?" The blue haired teen's head whipped around so fast Tikki thought she might have snapped her neck.

"Not really. We've never really talked."

"I'm going to make it happen. Let me text Nooroo. We have to find a way to bribe him because sometimes after Trixx and Pollen bail he tends to vanish into the crowd. I'm sure Noo has some dirt on him. Don't worry Tikki, I'm here for you."

Tikki sighed. Of course Duusu had gotten the wrong idea. Tikki wasn't interested in him. Not really. She wanted to know why he was so dull lately. He was an outcast forced to fit in. Just like her. He used to have the eyes of a fighter. What happened to make him lose his fire? She was just curious. That all it was.

Wasn't it?


End file.
